1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to dispensing tools and, more particularly, a system for automatically reloading a dispensing tool. Specifically, the present invention relates to a system for reloading a two-component dispensing tool automatically when the tool is either idle or placed in a reloading holster.
2. Background Information
Dispensing tools are used in a variety of applications to dispense materials such as adhesives, caulks, sealants, and other like materials. These dispensing tools may be used as hand held tools or, in other applications, may be part of an automated line where the material being dispensed is automatically dispensed onto the target by an automatic controller.
A common material that is dispensed with such dispensing tools is a two-component adhesive. A two-component adhesive typically includes a resin and a curative that must be stored separately until mixed to form the adhesive. The resin and curative are typically sold in disposable cartridges ranging in size from 50 ml to 80 ml. When the cartridges are empty, they are either disposed of or sent to a third party who refills the cartridges. Both of these options are relatively expensive because the cartridge must be repeatedly purchased when the cartridges are disposed of and postage must be paid when the cartridges are mailed back and forth to be refilled. The cost of resin is in the approximate range of 0.06 to 0.11 cents per milliliter when the resin is purchased in disposable cartridges. The same resin purchased in bulk costs only between the approximate range of 0.008 and 0.014 cents per milliliter. The significant difference in cost is attributed mostly to the packaging. It is thus desired in the art to provide a dispensing gun that cooperates with a system that allows the dispensing gun to be reloaded with resin and curative from bulk storage containers.